Well, Hell
by yehetmania
Summary: Zitao selalu melihat pemuda itu dimanapun. Sampai akhirnya tanpa sadar Zitao menyukai pemuda itu. Suatu hari, dengan modal kenekatan Zitao mengikutinya. Dan semuanya sudah terlambat saat dia menyadari siapa sebenarya pemuda itu. EXO GENDERSWITCH / GS. DLDR. Hope you guys like it. CHAP 2 UPDATED
1. Chapter 1

Yang pertama, secara garis besar, ini bukan fic humor, tapi gatau dhe kita liat aja nanti.

Kedua, fanfic milik Éclair Oh(lupa namanya) dan Hell-O(ini judul) yang sudah memotivasi dan menginspirasiku membuat fanfic ini.

Ketiga, ini semua hanya khayalan. Mungkin banyak salah disana sini. Jadi jangan anggap serius apapun yang ada disini.

Yang keempat, semoga aku bisa update cepet.

* * *

**START**

_Naega sajul oseun geolchigo_

_Naega sajun hyangsul ppurigo_

_Jigeumjjeum neon geunyeol manna _

_Tto utgo itgeji_

Lagu itu mengalun lembut dari kedua belah bibir plum seorang yeoja bermata panda.

_Geuroke johatdeon geonni_

_Nal beorigo tteonal mankeum_

_Eolmana deo eotteoke deo_

_Jal haeya han geoni_

Mata pandanya mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Tampaknya murid-murid yang lain sudah pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing.

_Neoreul amuri jiuladeo_

_Hamkkehan nari eolmainde_

_Jinan sigani eogulhaeseo_

_Jakku nunmuri-_

"TAO!"

'_twitch'_

Zitao menengokkan kepalanya ke belakang, sesosok yeoja mungil dengan rambut brunette terkuncir sedang berlari ke arahnya. Itu sahabatnya, Byun Baekhyun.

"Hosh hosh hosh, TAO!"

"Hei, untuk apa sih kau berteriak, kau tidak lihat aku sebesar ini berada di depan wajahmu?"

Gadis mungil itu menumpu kedua tangan di lututnya.

"Habisnya, hosh, aku pikit, hosh, kau akan belok."

Kedua mata panda Zitao menyernyit heran.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku juga sudah mau pulang,"

"Jangan!"

"Belanja denganku,"

Belum sempat Zitao berkedip, Baekhyun sudah menarik tangannya.

"Ayolah Taozi,"

"Aku belum gajian-"

"OH AYOLAH ZITAO!"

Zitao menatap Baekhyun kaget.

"Orangtuaku sedang pergi, mungkin baru pulang minggu depan. Chanyeol oppa juga tidak bisa menemaniku. Aku muak hanya sendirian di rumah bersama pelayan, Zitao. Oh ayolah, please, please, pleeeasee… Nanti aku akan mentraktirmu, okay. Dan juga kumohon kau menginap di rumahku, pleaseee."

Zitao menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau serius?"

"Kau bisa tendang bokongku kalau aku bohong,"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo kita pergi!"

Zitao menyeru girang sembari menarik tangan Baekhyun.

Zitao memang tidak seperti Baekhyun. Baekhyun anak orang kaya, tentu saja, bagimana bisa kau tidak menyebutnya _anak orang kaya_ kalau kau lihat isi kamarnya yang sebagian besar produk-produk Dior dan Guess atau apalah itu brand-brand terkenal lainnya. Zitao? Meh, keluarganya tinggal di Qingdao. Zitao bisa kuliah di Seoul hanya karena beasiswa. Zitao berasal dari keluarga sederhana, tidak kaya tapi juga tidak_ melarat-melarat amat_. Ibunya sudah meninggal sejak sebelum dia lulus sekolah dasar, dan ayahnya mengiriminya uang yang hanya cukup untuk biaya kuliah dan makan sehari-hari. Itupun kadang-kadang kurang, makanya Zitao bekerja part time sebagai barista di café di dekat apartemen mungilnya -yang disewanya dengan mengirit mati-matian- setiap hari Senin sampai Jumat. Setiap hari minggu, dia melatih wushu anak-anak kecil di dekat apartemennya. Jangankan membeli baju Dior atau Guess, baju sobek pun akan dia jahit lalu pakai kembali. Zitao selalu mencuci bajunya sendiri, tidak pernah dibawa ke laundry. Makanya Zitao senang sekali kalau diajak Baekhyun berbelanja –dan dijanjikan traktiran-. Bukannya apa-apa, hanya saja hasratnya akan makanan bisa terpuaskan kalau bersama Baekhyun.

* * *

"Zitao, kalau menurutmu, aku cocok pakai warna _salmon_, atau _royal blue_ ini? Aku sih lebih suka dress one shoulder ini, tapi aku piker _royal blue _ini juga bagus."

"Apa? _Salmon_? Itu nama warna yang konyol,"

"Jadi aku lebih cocok pakai warna apa?"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

Zitao mengulurkan tangannya dan membelai renda di bagian lengan dress one shoulder warna _salmon_ itu.

"Aku mungkin bukan ahli fashion, Baekhyun. Tapi dress _ikan_ ini akan membuatmu terlihat bahkan lebih pendek lagi, percaya padaku."

"Ini warna _salmon, _Zitao" Baekhyun berdecak kesal.

Zitao terkekeh.

"Dan bukannya sudah kubilang jangan menyinggung tinggi badanku?" gerutu Baekhyun lagi.

"Cobalah kalau kau tidak percaya,"

Baekhyun meletakkan dress _royal blue_ itu di pangkuan Zitao. Bersama sebuah dress satin putih semata kaki –Baekhyun- yang sudah dipilih tadi.

"Aku akan segera kembali!" sahut Baekhyun sambil membawa dress _salmon_ itu kedalam fitting room.

Zitao tersenyum simpul sambil menatap dress di pangkuannya.

'Kalau saja aku mampu membeli barang-barang seperti ini," pikirnya sambil membelai logo Hermes di label dress itu.

"Tapi akan kupakai kemana? Mau saat melatih wushu? Haha, kau ini aneh-aneh saja Zitao," kekeh Zitao sambil berbicara pada dirinya sendiri yang membuatnya diperhatikan oleh beberapa orang.

Mata pandanya menatap ke sekeliling. Tidak ada yang menarik, di sekelilingnya orang-orang—umumnya wanita berkerumun dan menggerombol di sudut-sudut tertentu.

Tunggu. Apa itu, _pria_? Dia sendirian?

Rambut emas pria itu naik ke atas seolah menantang gravitasi dengan pongahnya menonjolkan tinggi badannya yang diatas rata-rata. Wajahnya dingin dan angkuh seperti tanpa ekspresi. Kalau digambarkan seperti.. gunung es raksasa yang sangat sulit didekati.

Kelihatannya, dia bersembunyi di balik rak-rak pakaian itu, dan arah pandangannya –yang diikuti Zitao- menuju ke bilik fitting room yang ditempati Baekhyun. Tapi sepertinya pria itu tahu Zitao sedang menatap ke arahnya dan langsung pergi meninggalkan tempat kejadian.

"Taozi, kenapa kau melamun?"

Suara Baekhyun membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Eh? Kau sudah selesai?"

"Iya, memang tadi kau melamunkan apa?"

"Ti-tidak,"

"Jadi bagaimana?"

Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya di depan Zitao.

"Benar kan apa kataku, kau kelihatan seperti anak sekolah menengah pertama," sahut Zitao sembari terkikik ceria.

Baekhyun melihat ke cermin lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mendengus kesal.

"Okay, okay, _madame Zitao_. Kau menang, sini dress _royal blue_-"

"Bagiku ini biru tua. Kenapa nama warna itu aneh-aneh saja sih?" potong Zitao.

"Ya, ya terserah kau," Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. "Aku akan mencoba dress itu."

Baekhyun kembali masuk ke fitting room dan mencoba dress _royal_ –biru tua, apapun itu-.

Baekhyun akhirnya keluar dan mata Zitao berbinar saat melihatnya.

"Menurutmu?" Baekhyun memutar badannya. Rok tulle dress selutut -Baekhyun- itu ikut bergoyang seiring putaran tubuh Baekhyun.

"Kau terlihat cantik, Baekhyun,"

Baekhyun melihat kearah cermin dinding di belakangnya, dan membetulkan posisi bagian dada berpayet silver dress itu.

"Kurasa kau benar," Baekhyun tersenyum. "Dan ini tidak membuatku terlihat pendek!"

"Oh, oh, kau harus melihat ini," Baekhyun meletakkan dress putih itu di tangan seorang SPG yang sedari tadi mengikuti mereka dan menarik Zitao sambil menunjuk sebuah dress panjang ketat berwarna merah marun dengan tali spageti dan belahan dada berkerut yang rendah serta belahan sepanjang paha kirinya.

"Baekhyun, ini-"

"Oh, kurasa aku lupa memberitahumu,"

"Tentang?"

"Aku, dan Chanyeol oppa,"

Zitao mengangkat kedua alisnya penasaran.

"Kami akan bertunangan bulan depan,"

Zitao membelalakkan mata pandanya.

"Kau serius?!"

"Ya, tentu saja. Dan kau," Baekhyun menunjuk wajah Zitao dengan telunjuknya. "harus datang, aku tidak mau tahu."

Zitao terkikik ceria, "Tentu saja aku akan datang," Padahal dalam hatinya dia merisaukan apa yang akan dipakainya. Pasti disana akan banyak kolega-kolega Baekhyun dan Chanyeol serta orangtua mereka yang pasti pengusaha dan orang-orang penting lainnya.

"Dan aku," Baekhyun kembali menggantungkan ucapannya yang membuat Zitao mendelik bingung. "ingin kau memakai ini," Baekhyun menggunakan sebelah tangannya untuk menarik dress itu dari raknya.

"MWO? Tidak Baekhyun, itu terlalu-"

"Cobalah, Taozi," Baekhyun menyodorkan dress itu kepada Zitao dengan tatapan tajam.

Zitao menatap ke sekitar, hanya untuk mendapati beberapa wanita-wanita yang memandang meremehkan padanya –yang sedang memegang dress itu-.

Zitao dengan ragu memasuki fitting room dan keluar beberapa menit kemudian.

Baekhyun menghela napasnya dan mendesah iri. Dress itu membalut tubuh Zitao dengan _fit_, tak kelihatan ada perut yang menonjol dan belahan dada rendah itu bahkan semakin menonjolkan dada montok Zitao dengan anggun. Ujung depan dress itu menutupi kaki Zitao sampai ke mata kaki sementara bagian belakangnya sedikit menyentuh lantai.

"Aku selalu iri dengan tubuhmu, Zitao." Baekhyun terkekeh pelan. "Kalau aku punya kaki sepanjang itu," liriknya pada paha Zitao yang terlihat di antara belahan tinggi itu, "dan dada seperti itu" liriknya lagi pada belahan dada Zitao yang menonjol, membuat Zitao mengangkat tangannya untuk menutupi dadanya "aku sudah _pasti_ akan memakai itu," Baekhyun kembali memelototi Zitao dengan matanya. "Dari mana sih kau bisa mendapat tubuh seperti itu?"

Zitao hanya tersenyum kikuk sementara wanita-wanita yang tadi memandangnya dengan tatapan meremehkan kini menganga melihat penampilan Zitao.

"Kita sudah mendapatkan apa yang kita mau, ayo kita ganti lalu ke kasir dan aku akan bayar semuanya. Setelah ini, kita akan ke Jimmy Choo membeli sepatu." Sahut Baekhyun enteng yang membuat gadis jangkung di depannya melongo dengan wajah bodoh.

Zitao melepas dress itu dengan kikuk dan memalingkan wajahnya, menolak untuk melihat harga yang tertera di label dress itu.

'Apa Baekhyun tidak mengenal yang namanya mengirit ya?'

* * *

TBC

* * *

Hufftttt okay.

So.. what gue bikin fic baru lagi adoohh

Padahal pengen lanjutin yang sebelumnya

Hope you guys like it, aku menunggu respon dari readers sekalian

Kalo misalnya ada yang mau kasih saran, atau kritik, sekedar komentar, atau sebagainya, monggo lewat review, aku terima kok. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Annyeong nae readersdeullll

Makasih reviewnya. I appreciate it so much.

I'm now back with the second chapter, semoga kalian gak bosen, dan, yah, support juseyo.

Aku memang belum post chapter kedua tapi aku repost chapter 1 karena ada beberapa perbaikan yang menurut aku _agak_ vital.

Mohon chapter 1 dibaca lagi. Kamsa.

* * *

Chapter 2 START

* * *

"Tao, pelan-pelan, tak aka nada yang mencuri makanmu kalau kau makan dengan tempo yang.. normal"

"_Hahu hahar _(aku lapar)"

"Setelah makan 2 porsi bulgogi dan ssambap.. _masing-masing_, dan sekarang kau masih makan samgyetang? Tao, kau punya perut macam apa sih?!" Baekhyun merentangkan tangannya ke arah Tao lalu melipatnya di depan dada dan cemberut.

"Dan kau masih bisa mempertahankan bodi seperti itu, _bravo!_ Aku makan coklat satu batang saja perutku sudah menggelembung seperti balon," gerutu Baekhyun pelan tapi masih bisa didengar Zitao.

Tao terkekeh.

"Oh ayolah Baekhyun,"

"Serius Zitao, aku tersinggung,"

"_Hohay, hohay_ (Okay, okay)"

"Zitao, telan dulu makananmu, mana mannermu?"

"*gulp* Maaf"

"*sigh* Entahlah, Tao. Aku.. gugup kurasa,"

"Gugup karena.. sebentar lagi kau akan.. entahlah, menjadi istri orang?"

"Tentu saja! Menurutmu apa lagi alasannya?!"

"Tapi bukannya Chanyeol oppa itu kekasihmu?

"Zitao, kemari," Baekhyun mengisyaratkan Zitao yang duduk di seberangnya untuk mendekat ke arahnya.

"Aku, dan Chanyeol oppa," bisik Baekhyun. "Ya?". "Sebenarnya, aku juga tidak.. ya mungkin.. belum, menyayangi Chanyeol oppa seperti seharusnya."

"APA?" teriak Zitao pelan(?). Zitao mendadak menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Ya, begitulah. Aku dan Chanyeol oppa.. dijodohkan," desahnya pelan.

Zitao hampir tersedak dan langsung terbatuk-batuk.

"Jinjja?!"

Baekhyun menghela napasnya berat. Lalu pindah ke kursi di sebelah Zitao.

"Aku dan Chanyeol oppa memang sahabat sejak kecil. Dari dulu, kami selalu bersama. Sampai suatu hari eomma-appaku memberitahuku kalau aku dijodohkan dengan Chanyeol oppa. Sejak itu aku dan Chanyeol oppa berpacaran. Memang sih, Chanyeol oppa sudah mengatakan perasaannya. Well, dia suka padaku. Tapi aku? Aku masih menganggap dia sahabat dan sejak perjodohan sial itu aku jadi canggung setiap berada di dekatnya! Ugh aku benci ini," Baekhyun menggeram frustrasi dengan kecepatan rudal.

Zitao mengelus punggung Baekhyun dengan sayang.

"Coba kau buka hatimu dan pikirkan lagi. Kalau kupikir sih, Chanyeol oppa itu kan sahabatmu sejak kecil, jadi dia pasti sudah mengertimu luar dalam. Menurutku lebih mudah menjalani hubungan dengan orang yang seperti ini dibanding dengan orang yang baru kau kenal. Kau juga.. tidak menyukai orang lain kan?"

"Iya juga sih, Taemin juga dijodohkan dengan seseorang bernama Minho itu kan? Dan parahnya, Taemin menyukai Kibum sunbae! Oh astaga, aku beruntung!"

Zitao tersenyum.

"Sekarang bisa aku kembali makan?" bisik Zitao di sebelah Baekhyun.

"Oh silakan!"

* * *

"Baekhyun!"

"Baekhyun-Ah!"

"BAEK HYUNA!"

"YA!"

"Akh Zitao, _SEDIKITT_ lagi, aku akan bisa mengalahkan high score Kyuhyun-sunbae! Kau tahu kan, berapa high scorenya! SERATUS! DAN AKU SUDAH MENCAPAI SEMBILAN PULUH SEMBILAN! AKH ZITAO SEKARANG AKU HARUS MEGULANGNYA LAGI! Kalau kau bukan sahabatku kau sudah aku jadikan sushi, kau tahu?!" teriak Baekhyun frustrasi karena _flappy bird_-nya mati.

"Habisnya kau mencuekiku," Zitao mempoutkan bibirnya sembari memeluk boneka panda yang 'dijemput' dari apartemennya tadi.

"Wae?"

"Tadi aku melihat, seorang pria,"

"Terus?"

"Dia tinggi, pirang. Aku tidak begitu melihat wajahnya _sih,_ tapi agaknya dia _tampan_"

"Terus?"

"Tadi aku lihat dia melihatmu di fitting room!"

Baekhyun memutar badannya menghadap Zitao.

"Memangnya masalah?"

"Aku tidak pernah melihat dia sebelumnya. Dan kau _tidak mungkin_ kenal dengannya!"

Baekhyun tertawa kecil.

"Zitao, hanya seorang pria, itu tidak masalah. Kalau itu seorang wanita, _baru_ aku khawatir,"

"Tapi–"

"Shh, shh" Baekhyun menaruh telunjuknya di depan mulut Zitao.

"Sekarang, mumpung kita sendirian, ayo kita lakukan _itu_!" Baekhyun berkata dengan semangat sebelum menarik tangan Zitao.

"Baekhyun!"

* * *

"AKH!"

"Baekhyun! Baekhyun! Sudah Baekhyun, sakit! BAEKHYUN!"

"Shh, sedikit lagi,"

"BAEKHYUN!"

"Nah"

Baekhyun mendesah bangga sambil melepaskan Zitao dari cengkeraman *coret* tangannya.

"Baek.."

"Sudah puas?"

"Ya,"

"Aku tidak melihat _satu_ pun alasan untuk waxing bulu kaki, Baekhyun,"

"Oh ayolah, bulu kakiku sudah mulai tumbuh dan aku _jijik_ dengan itu,"

"Jangan bawa-bawa aku," gumam Zitao tanpa terdengar Baehyun.

"Sekarang kita akan manicure dan pedicure!"

"Baekhyun!"

* * *

_3.00 am_

Zitao terbangun dari tidurnya di sebelah Baekhyun karena hasrat buang air kecil(?) lalu duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. Dia baru tidur jam 12 tadi setelah Baekhyun puas berdandan, atau merawat diri, atau apapunlah itu sebutannya.

Mengucek matanya pelan, Zitao menguap dan memakai sendal rumah _teddy bear_ coklat milik Baekhyun.

Mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar, Zitao berdiri dan melihat Baekhyun masih tertidur lelap di tempatnya.

Zitao melirik ke arah jendela dan sekilas melihat wajah pria yang dilihatnya saat belanja tadi di luar jendela lalu menghilang.

"Tidak, Zitao. Kau masih mengantuk." Zitao menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan menepuk kedua pipinya.

Zitao berjalan ke toilet dan menyelesaikan urusannya di sana.

Setelah keluar dari toilet, Zitao melihat Baekhyun sudah membalikkan tubuhnya dan seperti ada bayangan orang di jendela di atas kepala Baekhyun dan langsung menghilang.

Zitao bergidik dan berjalan tergesa ke arah ranjang.

_kakk_

Memberanikan menengok ke luar, yang dilihatnya hanya seekor burung gagak brtengger di atas pohon yang lalu terbang pergi.

"Aku hanya mengantuk, yah, aku tidak cukup tidur," gumamnya meyakinkan diri sendiri sebelum beranjak untuk tidur.

* * *

_Kringggggggggg!..._

Baekhyun melonjak pelan sebelum mematikan weker _Hello Kitty_ pink di nakas di sebelahnya.

Baekhyun duduk dan menguap, lalu meregangkan tubuhnya.

"Hoamm, ah sudah jam 7, sebaiknya aku mandi,"

Baekhyun tersenyum ketika melihat Zitao tidur dengan posisi _Spider-man_ memanjat dinding. (ngerti dong)

Baekhyun berjalan dengan sendal rumah berkepala kucing putih miliknya ke kamar mandi tanpa ada niat membangunkan Zitao.

* * *

"Eunghh"

Zitao membuka matanya yang sayu.

Zitao pun membalik badannya sehingga dia tengkurap, lalu menguap.

Tak sengaja matanya melirik ke arah weker imut Baekhyun.

"HUA SUDAH SETENGAH SEMBILAN, WUSHU DIMULAI SETENGAH JAM LAGI! AKU TERLAMBAT!"

Secepat kilat Zitao berlari ke kamar mandi dan membasuh tubuhnya dengan sabun beraroma strawberry Baekhyun asal (tapi bersih).

Zitao berlari keluar kamar mandi hanya mengenakan handuk pink Baekhyun yang menutupi dada sampai bokongnya.

"MANA PAKAIAN WUSHU-KU?! MANAA?!" Zitao menggeledah tasnya dengan panik.

"Tidak ada, JANGAN-JANGAN TERTINGGAL DI APARTEMEN! HUAAAAA" Zitao mengambil backpacknya.

.

Di lantai bawah, Zitao mendapati Baekhyun sedang mengolesi roti dengan nutella di meja makan.

"Kenapa kau tidak bangunkan aku?!"

"Ups, maaf aku lupa," cekikiknya dengan nada mengejek.

"Kau akan ke tempat wushu? Pak Ahn bisa mengantarmu,"

"Tidak usah, aku akan naik bus,"

"Yasudah, tapi jangan lupa kau pulang ke sini. Telpon saja kalau ada apa-apa,"

Zitao lalu mengambil roti yang ada di piring dan tangan Baekhyun.

"HEY!"

"Maaf, aku lupa ini milikmu," balas Zitao sambil berjalan ke pintu depan.

* * *

T.B.C

* * *

so, ini agak pendek. dan castnya baru baekhyun dan zitao.

chabal yak

cerita ini memang agak panjang

makasih buat yang udah review, favorite, dan follow fic ini. pantengin terus ya ;)

.

Bales review nih

_**abstyle zitao (guest)**_

iya kali, pantengin aja disini!

_**fallforhaehyuk**_

makasih, ini updatenya. Ini fic tipe apa ya? (ngomong2 aku juga suka haehyuk loh #gakpenting)

_**Difauzi fudanshi**_

Ini memang GS, aku suka GS. ini lanjutannya

_**zakurafreeze**_

bisa jadiii. Ini sudah dilanjut

_**taomints (guest)**_

makasih, di otak aku bodinya tao itu memang selalu bohay membahana. Mungkin.. ikutin terus deh ceritanya

_**Kirei Thelittlethieves**_

Makasih, ini chap selanjutnya

_**linkz (guest)**_

Ini sudah dilanjut.

_**dia huang**_

nih, udah kenyang blum?^^ dan yeah, aku selalu membayangkan zitao dengan bodi kek begituu. Mungkin aja, namanya juga fanfiction. Ini lanjutannya

_**Hima Maa**_

Ini kan baru chap pertama, jadi dikit, sabar aja. Liat aja deh, chapter ini ditambahin apa enggak. Sebenernya bukan, itu bukan prolog. Mungkin aja, bisa jadi dia bukan manusia. Oke, trims, ini dah dilanjut

_**ressijewelll**_

liatin aja deh. Dan kenapa disamain ama maling?

_**Aswshn**_

Makasih, ini udah dilanjut, udah diupdate

_**TTyT.T**_

*pen name kamu susah banget :&* makanya, gak mungkin kan ngelatih wushu pake dress, kan sayang entar sobek, dalemannya kemana-mana -". Kabarnya gunung es baik-baik aja, belom ditabrak pesawat kok. Ini next-nya

_**kt (guest)**_

aku harap kamu bakal terus menganggap fic ini seru. Ini udah dilanjut, kamu liat aja cowok itu siapa, emang dia stress mikirin harga gas elpiji mahal

_**princess huang (guest)**_

ini udah dilanjut, tuan putri. Ini gak lama-lama amat kan?

kok kayak maling? Ya bisa jadi dia ngintip baek. Aduh jangan dibayangin tao pake dress itu, entar mimisan(?). bisa jadi, kamu liat aja kelanjutannya^^. Okay, trims

_**chitao**_

ups ketauan lagi ngintip tuh dia. Jangan dibayangin tao pake dress itu, entar ngompol lagi :DD

_**Eclaire Oh**_

Okay, PM checked. Makasih komentar dan nasihatnya

_**Huang Mir**_

Ini memang republish dari chapter 1. Aku sengaja repost biar ralatnya dibaca TT tungguin aja deh pairingnya

_**fishyelf (guest)**_

aku belum post chapter berikutnya kok, aku baru republish chap 1 aja, supaya ralatnya pada diketahui

_**amel anyi**_

*gue suka gaya lo* tungguin aja deh pairing-pairingannya. Ya terserah dia sih, mau liatin apa-" *piss*

_**coffe latte**_

hai, salam kenal juga^^. Makasih, ini udah dilanjut

gak ada yang ketinggalan khannn? Kalo ada tinggal PM aja kay :)

* * *

review juseyoo~ *miaw*


End file.
